camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Labyrinth
The Labyrinth was built many centuries ago beneath the capital city of the Minotaur on the Isle of Agramon. Much of the Labyrinth was constructed of stone reinforced with iron - very industrial but not simplistic. Numerous entrances to the vast underground maze were located throughout the world and several can still be found today. While exploring the Labyrinth, players will find remnants of the collapsed capital city, submerged halls overgrown with moss, and industrial clockwork rooms powered by dark magic. Areas Collapsed Capital City Areas Upon entering the Labyrinth via one of the ruined watchtower entrances, players will find themselves in vast rooms and hallways choked with rocks and other debris. These are the remains of the city that once thrived aboveground and has since fallen through the Labyrinth's ceiling leaving behind piles of rubble and mangled architecture. Submerged, Moss Ridden Areas As players venture further into the depths of the Labyrinth they will come across once flooded sections of the underground. Noted by their rough, worn stone architecture and moss-stained features, many of these rooms still contain water hazards requiring players to swim to their destination. Industrial Clockwork Areas As the number of Minotaur dwindled over the centuries, those remaining in the Labyrinth created an army of constructs using a combination advanced mechanical engineering and dark magic. This army, as well as many failed experiments, was built deep within the Labyrinth in the clockwork rooms of the Minotaur. It is rumored that the most powerful Relics and the darkest magic can now be found in these areas. Boss Encounters New Monsters *Spider Construct *Demon Wolves *Doppelganger *Demon Doppelganger *Minotaur *Stone Golem *Metal Golem *Undead Drakoran *Construct *Corrupt Minotaur *Undead Minotaur Lore Long ago, the island now called Agramon was the home of the ancient race of called the Uruz. Their capital city was a marvel of architecture, a fair city above ground but an even larger and more mystical one beneath. The Uruz spread out from their home island to explore the world. In the neighboring lands of Midgard, Hibernia, and Albion they came in contact with the fledgling kingdoms of man. They left only vague impressions on the men they encountered, sparking tales of bull gods and horned men, but making no solid ties. Though they preferred to live underground and limit contact with the surrounding areas, these outlying clans also began to lose touch with each other and with the central island. This worried the high Council. They proposed a great undertaking, a nexus that would unite the lands, not through conventional tunnels, but through dimensional magics. The High Chief Maghras placed his three sons in charge of the construction, and made them each emissaries to one of the outlying lands. To Hibernia he sent his eldest son, Yashrig. To Migard he sent his second son, Deifrang. To Albion he sent his youngest son, Korazh. The nexus project was an incredible triumph, and brought great glory to the sons of Maghras. Travel between the realms and the great city increased, and it seemed a golden age of Minotaur society had begun. Emboldened by the success of their first great magical undertaking, the Minotaur began to seek to test the limits of the powers that could be gained and manipulated through these magics. The Uruz High Priests spoke of new, closer contact with their Gods, granting access to previously unknown mystical forces. They began working on a new undertaking, one even greater than the travel nexus. The capital began to produce Relics of great power, items that would increase the power of the Uruz race and carry their legacy through the ages. But these advances had a darker side. The underground city became more of a fortress as the Uruz feared to lose these new relics. The tunnels dug deeper, the twists and turns became more disorienting, and the traps more fiendish. The relics which were meant to bring unity and strength brought only greed, paranoia, and violence. Dissatisfaction and chaos began to build in the great capital. Some of the priests of Vartigeth, God of Knowledge and Survival, began to speak against the relics. There was immense distrust between those who worked closely with the relics and those who stood apart. Maghras began to sense that things were going very wrong. His priests no longer listened to his orders, and the trouble was no longer confined to the priests. It seemed that everyone who had any contact with the relics at all was becoming slightly mad. As this corruption grew the High Chief gathered around him those in the city he could still trust, but found them precious few. Maghras sent his sons to the lands they had visited before, to raise reinforcements. By the time they returned the Uruz nation had erupted in full scale civil war. While originally they fought united, during the course of the war the brothers grew apart. Each strove against the other for Maghras' approval, seeking credit for any victory and blaming the others for any defeat. After a while they began to conceal more and more from each other, and cooperate less and less. This loss of cohesion spelled defeat for Maghras and his sons. Without all three bands working together, the corrupt forces won battle after battle. Realizing there was no way to achieve victory, the High Chief instead made a plan for survival. Maghras sent his sons into dimensional rifts with their remaining forces. To each son he issued one final command: if he failed, they must prevent the relics from doing any more harm. The sons could not disobey and departed, while the High Chief remained to sink the city and seal the ways behind them. This was the last straw for Yashrig, Deifrang, and Korazh. Each blamed the other for the loss of their city and the death of their father. During their exile, these once loose war-parties have become real clans. With no true name to call themselves, they adopted the names of their founders. Through the generations the names have been passed down, inherited by each chief in succession. The historians of Vartigeth have been diligent in preserving the history, though the version each possesses is colored by the individual memories of the clan's founding members. Each clan tells the tales of the betrayal of the other brothers; rumors and suspicion have turned into legacy. The Last Command has survived the ages, along with a hundred other instructions and tales, fragments of old spells and old languages. The history of the great island city is mingled with the histories of the other lands where Uruz once wandered. And it was to these lands that the Minotaur returned, now the Lost Island has risen again, and the ways back to this world have opened. Now it is time to renew the knowledge of the tongues of man, and seek out the aid of the now-great kingdoms of men. The Graoch remember the strong step of those who walk with nature and the gentle pulse of the veil. They have followed the old roads back to the Silvermine Mountains of Hibernia, and seek the help of those who dwell in that land. The Deifrang tell tales of lands wrought of ice and stone where men and monsters fight united. They have returned to Myrkwood Forest in Midgard, to join in battle with the warriors of that place. The Korazh recall rolling hills and fertile fields populated by the many and varied clans of men. They have found their way to Cornwall in Albion, and seek to make alliance with the men of that country. Despite the deep rifts in their history and the distrust between the clans, two great goals have remained in tact. All three clans seek to keep the Relics out of the wrong hands and to ensure the survival of the Minotaur race. It may be that other clans have survived the great exodus through the rifts, but seeking them must come second. The cursed city is unsealed, and the Relics wait inside, ready to grant great power to those who can find them. Category:Article stubs Category:Labyrinth of the Minotaur